pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 20
February 20 is the 51st day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 314 days (315 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 1915 - ( US ) - With the motto Panama-Pacific in San Francisco the 25th World Exhibition opened. ** 1935 - The Norwegian researcher Caroline Mikkelsen enters the first woman to Antarctica. ** 1943 - Mexico - Volcano Paricutin arises. ** 2002 - On this day at 20:02 pm, the date format: 20-02-2002 20:02, a triple palindrome . ** 2004 - Thailand - ABN AMRO by new legislation in Thailand forced her interest in the Thai banking Bank of Asia to give up. ABN AMRO was after the crisis in Asia, lured by favorable conditions to help save the bank. Now everything is better in Thailand, the government decided to withdraw these benefits. ** 2004 - Netherlands - Albert Heijn draws part of its "salmonella free" chicken back because according to a test of the Algemeen Dagblad still Salmonella appears to contain. * Infrastructure ** 1867 - Opening of the tunnel of Trois-Ponts , the oldest tunnel railway line 42 between Rivage ( province of Liege and Luxembourg border in Gouvy . * War ** 1905 - Battle of Mukden , decisive, major battle of the Russo-Japanese War in Manchuria . * Politics ** 1868 - Marriage of Prince Ludwig of Bavaria and Archduchess Maria Theresa of Austria-Este in Vienna . ** 1904 - Manuel Amador Guerrero will become the first president of independent Panama . The next day he signed a treaty that the Americans against a payment of $ 10 million control gives the Panama Canal. ** 2010 - The Cabinet Balkenende IV is about the mission in Uruzgan . * Religion ** 1878 - Cardinal Gioacchino Pecci was elected Pope Leo XIII . ** 1961 - Establishment of the Archdiocese of Addis Ababa in Ethiopia . * Sport ** 1895 - The British skater Albert E. Tebbit draws the world record on skates in Leyte Stone : in one hour he skating 26448 m. ** 2010 - Skater Mark Tuitert wins gold in the 1500 meters at the Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver . * Science and Technology ** 1962 - The Mercury-Atlas 6 is launched aboard John Glenn . He was the third American in space, but the first American in orbit around the Earth. ** 1963 - Demonstration of the laser TV in New York . ** 2001 - It is in Britain at 20 pigs foot-and-mouth disease discovered (FMD), a month later, the first cases in Netherlands established. Beginning in 2002 , the FMD crisis officially over. ** 2004 - Thailand - Vets in Thailand have found that the H5N1 virus that flu causes, is responsible for the deaths of at least two cats in Nakhon Pathom province . The virus seems to be also beaten this on this species. ** 2004 - Canada - Now there is bird flu found in Canada, in the province of British Columbia . It is a different variant than in Asia, which is harmless to humans. Born [ edit ] Willem van Hanegem born in 1944 André van Duin born in 1947 Kurt Cobain born in 1967 Rihanna born in 1988 Humberto Maschio born in 1933 Cindy Crawford born in 1966 Yulia Volkova born in 1985 * 1594 - Sophia Hedwig of Brunswick-Lüneburg , wife of Ernst Casimir of Nassau-Dietz (deceased in 1642 ) * 1669 - Cornelis Swerts , Dutch poet (deceased in 1749 ) * 1746 - Henry James Pye , English poet (deceased in 1813 ) * 1796 - William Edmond Dam Isselt , Dutch politician and poet (deceased in 1860 ) * 1802 - Charles de Bériot , Belgian musician (deceased in 1870 ) * 1820 - Lewis A. Swift , American astronomer (deceased in 1913 ) * 1836 - Anne Casimir Pyrame de Candolle , Swiss botanist (deceased in 1918 ) * 1844 - Ludwig Boltzmann , an Austrian physicist and mathematician (deceased in 1906 ) * 1870 - PC Boutens , Dutch poet and classicist (deceased in 1943 ) * 1886 - Béla Kun , Hungarian politician (deceased in 1939 ) * 1888 - Georges Bernanos , French author (deceased in 1948 ) * 1890 - Alma Richards , American athlete (deceased in 1963 ) * 1898 - Joseph Rulof , Dutch paranormal writer (deceased in 1952 ) * 1906 - Gale Gordon , American actor (deceased in 1995 ) * 1910 - Helmut Salden , German-Dutch letter and book designer (deceased 1996 ) * 1914 - Angel Nakpil , Filipino architect (deceased in 1980 ) * 1920 - Karl Albrecht , German businessman and co-founder supermarket chain Aldi (deceased in 2014 ) * 1920 - Kathleen Kennedy , American member of the jet (deceased in 1948 ) * 1921 - Loek Biesbrouck , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1922 - Jean Diederich , Luxembourg cyclist (deceased in 2012 ) * 1923 - Joop Geurts , Dutch baseball player (deceased in 2009 ) * 1923 - Herman Diederik Janzen , Dutch sculptor, medalist and artist (deceased in 1998 ) * 1925 - Robert Altman , American film director (deceased in 2006 ) * 1926 - August Biswamitre , Surinamese politician and trade union official * 1926 - Richard Matheson , American writer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1927 - Ibrahim Ferrer , Cuban musician (deceased in 2005 ) * 1927 - Sidney Poitier , Bahamian American actor and film director * 1927 - Fred Röhrig , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1929 - Amanda Blake , American actress (deceased in 1989 ) * 1933 - Humberto Maschio , Italo-Argentine footballer * 1934 - François Konter , Luxembourg footballer * 1936 - Ingeborg Elzevier , Dutch actress * 1937 - David Acevedo , Argentine footballer * 1937 - Dolph Kohnstamm , Dutch psychologist and publicist * 1937 - Roger Penske , American race car driver and race team owner * 1937 - Joop Stokkermans , Dutch pianist and composer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1938 - Richard Beymer , American actor * 1939 - Johan Oldenziel , Dutch politician * 1940 - Elles Berger , Dutch radio and television presenter * 1942 - Mitch McConnell , American politician * 1943 - Carlos , French singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1943 - Mike Leigh , British director * 1944 - Yaakov Peri , Israeli politician * 1944 - William of Hanegem's , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1946 - Brenda Blethyn , British actress * 1946 - Doug Russell , American swimmer * 1947 - André van Duin , Dutch comedian, singer and actor * 1947 - Peter Osgood , British footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1949 - Ivana Trump , Czechoslovakian-Canadian skier, model and businesswoman * 1950 - Walter Becker , American jazz-rock guitarist * 1950 - Paul Derrez , Dutch jewelry designer, gallerist and collector * 1950 - Peter Marinello , Scottish footballer * 1950 - Tony Wilson , British journalist, music producer and television presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 1951 - Gordon Brown , British politician * 1951 - Show of Helfteren , Dutch basketball player and basketball coach * 1951 - Phil Neal , English footballer and football coach * 1952 - Peter van Dam , Flemish radio DJ * 1953 - Riccardo Chailly , Italian conductor * 1954 - Oscar Hammerstein , Dutch lawyer * 1954 - Anthony Stewart Head , British actor and musician * 1954 - Patricia Hearst , American bank robber * 1956 - Harry de Vries , Dutch politician * 1957 - Haye van der Heyden , Dutch writer of children's books and television series * 1959 - Ton Kas , Dutch actor, writer, comedian and director * 1960 - Hardy Mertens , Dutch composer * 1961 - Jan Erik Østergaard , Danish mountain biker * 1962 - Stephan van den Berg , Dutch windsurfer * 1964 - Rudi Garcia , French footballer and football coach * 1964 - Willie Garson , American actor * 1965 - Ron Eldard , American actor * 1965 - Manuel Ocampo , Filipino painter * 1966 - Cindy Crawford , American model and actress * 1966 - Corien Jonker , Dutch politician * 1966 - Dennis Mitchell , American athlete * 1967 - Kurt Cobain , American singer (deceased in 1994 ) * 1967 - Louis Ferreira , Canadian actor * 1967 - Eduardo Iturralde González , Spanish football referee * 1967 - Andrew Shue , American actor * 1967 - Lili Taylor , American actress * 1967 - Filip Thienpont , Belgian politician * 1968 - Ted Hankey , English darter * 1968 - Fatma Koşer Kaya , Dutch lawyer and politician * 1969 - Siniša Mihajlović , Serbian footballer and football coach * 1971 - Jari Litmanen , Finnish footballer * 1972 - Robin van Galen , Dutch water polo and water polo coach * 1972 - Tjitske Reidinga , Dutch actress * 1972 - Cristina Sánchez , Spanish Torera * 1973 - Kimberley Davies , Australian actress * 1973 - Jostein Grindhaug , Norwegian footballer and football coach * 1973 - David Nolens , Belgian writer * 1974 - Antti Sumiala , Finnish footballer * 1975 - Brian Littrell , American singer * 1976 - Marisa Matias , Portuguese sociologist and politician * 1978 - Lauren Ambrose , American actress * 1978 - Tinko Czetwertyński , Belgian photographer * 1978 - Julia Jentsch , German actress * 1979 - Freek Braeckman , Belgian newscaster * 1980 - Artur Boruc , Polish footballer * 1980 - Bram Som , Dutch athlete * 1981 - Elisabeth Görgl , Austrian alpineskiester * 1983 - Harrie Gommans , Dutch footballer * 1983 - Emad Moteab , Egyptian footballer * 1984 - Imade Annouri , Belgian politician * 1984 - Raivis Broks , Latvian bobsledder * 1984 - Sofie Van Moll , Belgian actress * 1985 - Petter Andersson , Swedish footballer * 1985 - Charlie Kimball , American race car driver * 1985 - Frauke Penen , Belgian athlete * 1985 - Yulia Volkova , Russian singer * 1985 - Shareese Woods , American athlete * 1987 - Tim Sparv , Finnish footballer * 1988 - Jakub Holuša , Czech athlete * 1988 - Moreno Costanzo , Swiss footballer * 1988 - Rihanna , Barbadian singer * 1990 - Ciro Immobile , Italian footballer * 1991 - Andrew Gemmell , American swimmer * 1993 - Dominik Fischnaller , Italian luger Deceased [ edit ] Hans of Denmark deceased 1513 * 690 - Adalrich, Duke of Alsace (50), Frankish duke * 702 - K'inich Kan B'alam II (66), ruler of Palenque * 970 - García I of Navarre (51), King of Navarre * 1171 - Conan IV, Duke of Brittany (33), son of Bertha of Brittany and Alan III * 1194 - Tancred of Sicily , King of Sicily * 1513 - John, King of Denmark (58), king of Denmark * 1790 - Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire (48) * 1810 - Andreas Hofer (42) Tyrolean national hero and freedom fighter * 1861 - Eugène Scribe (69), French playwright and librettist * 1902 - Emil Selenka (57), German zoologist * 1919 - Charles Mertens , Belgian painter * 1920 - Robert Peary (63), American explorer * 1941 - George Minne (75), Belgian sculptor * 1943 - Ernest Guglielminetti (80), Swiss physician, inventor and researcher height * 1944 - Albert Heijnneman (47), athlete and Dutch resistance fighter * 1953 - Emmy Andriesse (39), Dutch photographer and resistance fighter * 1953 - Francesco Saverio Nitti (84), Italian politician * 1960 - Adone Zoli (72), Italian politician * 1961 - Percy Grainger (78), Australian pianist * 1961 - Otto Huiswoud (67), Surinamese political activist * 1966 - Chester Nimitz (80), U.S. Admiral * 1972 - Maria Goeppert-Mayer (63), German-American physicist and Nobel laureate * 1981 - Jaap Bakema (66), Dutch architect * 1986 - Koos Rietkerk (58), Dutch politician * 1986 - Sidney Wilson (74), Scottish-Dutch evangelist * 1987 - Edgar P. Jacobs (82), Belgian cartoonist dot * 1992 - Roberto D'Aubuisson (47), Salvadoran politician and leader of death squads * 1993 - Ferruccio Lamborghini (76) Italian carmaker * 1997 - Cyril Van Gent (73), Flemish actor * 2005 - Dalene Matthee (66), South African children's author * 2005 - Hunter S. Thompson (67), American writer * 2006 - Luca Coscioni (38), Italian politician * 2007 - Ehab Karim (26), Iraqi footballer * 2007 - Carl-Henning Pedersen (93), Danish painter * 2007 - Hilde van der Ploeg (47), Dutch clinical psychologist and sexologist * 2007 - Wim Terwingen (64) Belgian politician * 2007 - Zil-e-Huma Usman (35), Pakistani politician and feminist * 2008 - Peter Dam (61), Dutch rally motocross * 2008 - Klaas Smit (77), Dutch footballer * 2009 - Friedrich Berentzen (81), German industrial * 2009 - Antonio De Rosso (67), Italian Orthodox Church leader * 2009 - Christopher Nolan (43), Irish writer and poet * 2009 - Robert Quarry (83), American actor * 2009 - Sadi (81), Belgian jazz musician * 2010 - Bobby Cox (76), Scottish footballer * 2010 - Alexander Haig (85), American soldier and politician * 2011 - Noemí Simonetto de Portela (85), Argentine athlete * 2012 - Knut Torbjørn Eggen (51), Norwegian footballer and football coach * 2012 - Renato Dulbecco (97), Italian virologist and Nobel laureate * 2012 - Piet Verkruijsse (69) Dutch historical literary and book historian * 2013 - Antonio Roma (80), Argentine football goalkeeper * 2015 - Henk van Rhee (62), Dutch director and journalist Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Day of nonviolent resistance * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Eucherius (Orléans) († 743 ) ** Saint Eleutherius (Tournai) († 532 ) ** Holy Eucherius Maastricht († 522 ) ** Holy Falco (Maastricht) († 512 / 527 ) ** Blessed Jacinta and Francisco Marto ( Fatima ) († 1920 ) ** Holy Amata (of Assisi) († c. 1250 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -8.2 ° C * 1990 - Highest mean daily temperature 14 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -14 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 16.9 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 18 m / s * 1994 - Longest sunshine duration 9.3 hours * 1957 - Longest rainfall duration 10.1 hours * 2002 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 15.2 mm * 1940 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 55% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1845 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.4 ° C * 1990 - Highest mean daily temperature is 13.7 ° C * 1845 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.4 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 18.3 ° C * 2002 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 31 mm. This is the wettest day ever in the month of February. Extraordinary events 3 * 1929 - Most Coldest decade of the century: average temperature -8.9 ° C. * 1977 - Floods in the south of the country. * 1985 - -18.7 ° C in Sankt-Vith. Category:Date Category:February